


The Wait

by Shikkearu



Category: One Piece
Genre: Death, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hurt, Sex, Waiting For Death, taking care of a loved one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikkearu/pseuds/Shikkearu
Summary: Something in Peronas body is slowly weakening her. She and Mihawk set to search for a cure. During their journey, they decide to stop at a dreamy little island to wait that she is fit to travel again. But as time goes on it’s more likely she won’t.





	1. Cover




	2. Chapter 2

It's a warm morning and Mihawk is slipping through the alleyways of apartment blocks. They're mostly a warm yellow in colour which does calm him, but it just really isn't his aesthetic. He hates the crowds this island has to offer though it's mostly silent on this warm and quite beautiful spring island, where winter might be a bit wet but it never gets too uncomfortable to be in. He misses the gloom and long corridors of Kuraigana, but this silent island would do just fine for now. They've been there for a month and it's been good.

He quickly walks up a steep road for their small apartment when he sees her, Perona, standing outside and watching over the town and it's greenery. He wonders how she is able to be up at such an early hour. As he closes in he can see her still wearing her night gown and is barefoot her shining hair slightly swaying as she is captivated by the scenery below. He closes in on her and tries to take a hold of her hand, only for it to pass through. A cold shiver goes through his body and she turns to look at him with a slight smile.

\- "Good morning, love. It's such a lovely weather outside."  
\- "Didn't I ask you to not do this anymore?" His face a grimace of disapproval. "We don't know how it effects your body."  
\- "I just wanted to go outside." She looked sheepish  
\- "You could have waited for me to return from the shop."  
\- "Well yes, but I-"  
\- "What is the use of going out like this when you can't feel a thing? When I can't touch you?"

He nearly coated his hand in haki to pull her back inside, but stopped when he remembered her describing the feel of it as agony. He clutched onto his grocery bag trying not to look as angry as he was feeling, but she was already hurt.

\- "Wanted to go by myself." She whimpered, but then started to float back inside. "I'll wait for you."

He nodded to her and watched as she went through wall, before sighing loudly. Slowly he moved inside and made his way to the third floor where their apartment was. It was small just bedroom, kitchen and bathroom, but it was the only place they could rent at such short notice. But it did serve it's purpose and the bedroom was large enough to have living room area along the double bed. At the kitchen he set aside the groceries and and looked at the instructions for her breakfast. It was a bleak porridge, but anything else wouldn't stay inside of her long enough. He went to the bedroom and saw her wrapped in the sheets, absentmindedly staring at the wall. She glanced at him and the plate, but then continued to stare at the wall. He knew she would have preferred anything else to eat, but this was what the doctors suggested. She had a very strict but rather bland diet so she would get all she needed with minimal upset to her stomach. Some days even that didn't work.

He set the tray on the table next to the bed and slowly wrapped his arms around her as a silent apology. She sighed and let him lift herself up. They sat at the edge of the bed and she leaned against him as she ate her food. He was reading the news coo of the day, but it really didn't interest him anymore. Nothing interesting in the post straw hat world anyway.

\- "Do you really want to go outside?" He looked at her and she smiled a little while nodding eager.

But she looked tired to him. He knew she hadn't slept well last night and the dark circles under her eyes told the same story. Even with his help she would probably get a fewer in the evening or the whole next day just sit on her seat next to window silently looking outside, unable to speak or sleep as she would be too nauseous. Softly she petted his arm with her delicate fingers, but they felt cold and she was pale, a side effect of her astral projection.

\- "Are you sure? You look worn."

She nodded and tried looking cheerful, awfully failing at it. Just the fact that she was nodding instead of talking, was a sign she wasn't feeling well enough to go outside for a walk.

\- "Can we wait a couple of hours so it gets warmer?"  
\- "I guess."

She looked defeated and rested her head against his shoulder. He leaned his cheek against the top of her head. They weren't going anywhere that day and he knew she knew it and understood why. Still it made him feel bad.

\- "You know I only want whats best for you." He crossed his fingers with hers gently rubbing her hand with his thumb.  
\- "I do, but it's just suffocating sometimes." Her voice was nearly a whisper.

He pressed a kiss on her forehead. He understood how she felt. If he could choose between a sick body and freedom to float where ever he wanted, of course he would choose the latter. But she shouldn't do it, because they didn't know how it affected her real body and she should rest so she could get better.

\----

When her sickness first started they had been rather nonchalant about what seemed like the common flu. But it kept on going and she was growing weaker and finally they realized it was not something that could be just slept off. So they had rushed to a doctor, but he did not know why she was unwell. Something in her body was making her weak so that even just a common flu could bother her for weeks. Back then she had not been that weak yet so they had continued onward, going from doctor to the next, but no-one could cure what was making her sick and as time went on she grew weaker. No matter how famous a doctor was or how good he was said to be, no-one could help. Finally they ended up at this small warm spring island. It wasn't the most well known place, but the doctors were kind and their stay got a bit longer until they could not leave anymore. She wasn't going worse so quickly here and there were good days, but she was not fit to travel anymore. So they settled there. It was not like he needed to be anywhere anymore, not being the worlds greatest swordsman nor a shichibukai, but he wished he could go and try to find a cure with her. He wished there was something he could do other than wait for her to slowly fade away.

He didn't want to give up.

\- "What's up?"

She was laying on his chest and poked at his nose. Her cheeks were red and breathing heavy, yet she was still grinning. Quickly he lifted his hand over her forehead and burrowed his brow as she squinted her eyes.

\- "You've got a fewer."  
\- "So what? Fewer comes and goes. How are you feeling?"

Mihawk closed his eyes unable to answer. How could he tell her he was feeling well when she was constantly sick. Gently he rolled her down from his chest and rose from the bed. He reached into the drawer for a thermometer.

\- "Measure it while I get you some medicine."

She showed him tongue and hit away his hand. He sighed and handed it towards her again. This time she took it placing it in her armpit. He rose for the table covered with all sorts of medicine and carefully thought which one to pick.

\- "You've got to talk to me." Perona whimpered.

She coughed harshly and crashed onto the bed. She was nearly as white as the sheets. He quickly went to her and forced her to take the medicine. He collected the meter and frowned as he saw her temperature having gone slightly over 40 C.

\- "This is not something that will just go away."

She whimpered and looked at him in agony. He had misunderstood the first time. She wanted him to speak of his emotions. It was a torment that made his head swirl and heart beat faster. He didn't really know how to convey how he felt about this whole situation. There was still hope. There was always hope.

\- "Don't give up. You just need to rest."

He gently petted her back and she buried her face into her pillow and groaned frustrated. It wasn't the answer she wanted, but it was the answer she needed.

Wasn't it?

\----

He slowly made his way to her. She had heavy blankets over herself and she shook uncontrollably. She requested another blanket, but he went next to her and took her in a gentle embrace. She purred happily, but then jerked up waving her hand. He quickly reacted and pulled a bucket under her just in the nick of time as she threw up. Only a little gastric fluids came out and her eyes were filled with tears and her nose leaked. Under her eyes were little bruises because she had been throwing up all day, even the porridge wouldn't stay down.

He got up to clean the bucket and gave her a tissue to blow her nose. She was gasping for air and laid back on the bed whimpering to herself.

He felt horrible and leaned his forehead against the cool bathroom mirror. Everyday he pleaded for a good day, but today was bad. She stared at the ceiling trembling before jerking to the side of the bed barely missing the second bucket she had.

\- "I can't be in the bed today." She whimpered as he came back to the mess.

He nodded. He gathered pillows into the bathroom and then picked her up with all the blankets and placed her next to the toilet. She leaned against it before retching, spit flowing out of her mouth. She seemed pitiful to him like this, but he quickly pushed such thoughts away. It wasn't her fault she was sick.

He cleaned the second bucket and the floor next to it and then he went to sit next to her. He gave her a glass of water before he held out the news paper and started to talk about what was written there. She did her best to reply and he felt that he had at least somewhat succeeded in taking her thoughts away from her current situation.

Maybe the next day would be better.

\----

He swirled a camera in his hands. It had been impulse buy and he didn't really know why. Somehow the idea of having photos of her felt comforting.

\- "No."

A blunt denial from Perona and he could understand why, she really wasn't in top shape, but this was something he needed. Even if they were just to remind them how close death had been.

\- "Photos turn everyone uglier than they are."  
\- "You're always beautiful." He meant it even if today wasn't one of the best days for her.  
\- "Your opinion is biased."

She was fuming, but he could see her get slightly flustered. Over 15 years together and he still could get her to blush this way. He felt wonderful.

\- "You know I've got the eyes of a hawk. If I see beauty then it must be so."  
\- "Stop it you're too embarrassing."

She squinted her eyes shut and held her cheeks. The most adorable being he had ever laid his eyes on. He scurried over to her by the sofa and pulled her by the waist to his side. He pecked her cheek and pressed his hand on her thigh fondly squeezing it.

\- "How about me then? I'm nearly sixty and graying."

He asked teasingly from her. He had never been bothered by aging, though he felt it was a pity he was so much older than her. The signs of getting older felt more like something he should be proud of. Lines on his face, the grey hair on his head and beard. They were signs of doing something right in his life.  
Her eyes were round and she took a long look at him. He could feel her caress the grey sides of his head and then smile the most sweetest of smiles.

\- "Still the most handsome man I've ever met."  
\- "Lets take a photo together. Compare it to our biased opinions."

She nodded and he set it to take a picture of them. They were smiling hand in hand as the camera clicked. She looked at him expectantly as he went to retrieve it.

\- "So?"  
\- "Hmm?"  
\- "The picture?"  
\- "I need to fill the film before it can be developed."

She looked outraged at first, but then grinned.

\- "You better get to work then." She smiled fondly at him and he took a photo of her.

\----

Sometimes Mihawk goes out for a walk by himself.

He says it's to give her space, but he does it for himself too. Because no matter how hard he tries, sometimes it all becomes overwhelming to him. And breaking down in front of her just won't do.

So he goes for a walk and he's become accustomed to the peace and people. This island has mainly sick people and their family there so it's a rule not to cause havoc there. Because of that everyone is welcome there and those who think it's an easy place to attack are wrong, because he has seen among the relatives some terrifying people and they are ready to defend the peace and quiet. He is ready to defend this place though he leaves his weapons at their apartment.

He finds himself a reclusive spot in the woods that are filled with benches just for people like him to be. There he thinks about the things in need of doing, what medications need refilling and how he can somehow improve things for her.

But always his thoughts move back in the past and his guilt.

He keeps on thinking, that if he had been vigilant, if he had taken her to a doctor the moment it started, if they had earlier moved into a populated island, maybe all of this wouldn't be happening. Somehow he should have been able to prevent this.

That's when he starts to shake and hold in his tears. He doesn't want to cry, but seeing her suffer and grow weaker is unbearable. She always joked that he is cold and uncaring, but the truth is that Perona is his most precious person in the whole world and he loved and cared for her with all of his being.

And he starts to cry because the thing that hurts him the most is seeing her change both physically and mentally.

At the start she had been so positive, that they would find a cure and she would be fine, but as time went on and the numerous attempts for cure and the traveling made her weaker, her positivity diminished. She did try so hard, but he thinks she gave up when they got to this island.

She had gotten a pneumonia before they arrived. Because of her already weakened state, she had to be taken in the hospital. While she laid there in fewer they did do tests they had seen done already so many times. Conclusion was the same as always; incurable.

But these doctors were the best when it came to treating the side decease and symptoms. She quickly recovered from pneumonia and was actually in a better state than before it. He wanted to continue their journey, but the doctors were against it, that her health would deteriorate at an increasing rate on the rough waters. They said it was likely she wouldn't make it next island, let alone home.

The decision was left to her and she wanted to stay. At least till she was fit to leave.

\- "You can go without me. I'm sure you can find something out. And I don't seem to be in a hurry to die in here."

She had sounded nearly cheerful when he had been huffing with anger at their motel room. She might have been relieved to have the doctors say something like that. Maybe she had grown weary of the traveling and continuous disappointments. But going with out her was out of question. He wouldn't have been able to live with himself if something happened to her while he was gone.

In the end he feels slightly relieved to have let his tears flow. The bad feelings tended to bottle up in him and multiply until he would snap, so going for a walk like this helped him. And maybe it was good for her too to get to process her own feelings, because when he comes back, he can see her eyes still red from crying and her voice is hoarse when she welcomes him back. 

The way she looks at him every time, maybe she can see he's been crying too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peronas decease is not based in any real life decease


	3. Chapter 3

It was one of the rare good days when Perona felt energized and well. She would walk around the apartment and cheerily talk about nonsense. She wondered how the humandrills were doing back home. She wanted to go back and he promised they would once she was better. Of course it got her mood down and she went to draw. Her hand shook and she was swallowing bitter tears. He knew she would soon throw the pencil away in rage and not a moment later the poor item clattered against the wall. She was breathing heavily, but collected herself.

\- "I want to go out. Have dinner, get drunk and enjoy life."  
\- "If you're feeling good you should use this as an opportunity to sleep and get well."  
\- "No! I want to enjoy living while I still can."

She phased around the room and he went and grabbed her arms as she flung them at him in an attempt to get away. She tried to fight back his grip and his mind screeched to be careful, to be gentle, don't hurt her. Soon she leaned her forehead against his chest exhausted. He lowered her hands and petted her back.

\- "Don't give up." He whispered softly and kissed her hair.  
\- "I'm not, I'm just facing the facts." She sobbed. "Please, Mihawk."  
\- "It's the same as."  
\- "You're not the one dying I am." She shouted and quickly held her hands over her mouth.

Tears fell off her eyes and she looked at him terrified and sorrowful. They had joked so many times that he would die first. Be it by someones hand or just from being old. They had never imagined she would be the first to go.  
He slowly leaned down and kissed her. He picked her up and went to lay on the sofa with her on his chest. There was no power in him to fight against her, but he had to stay strong for her.

\- "Let's rest for the moment and after that we can go. Granted that you'll use the wheelchair."

She nodded and closed her eyes. She quickly dozed off and he stared at her peaceful face and caressed her hair. He wished he had married her at some point during all those years they had been together. Even if she didn't want to, he should have persuaded her. They should have married and had five kids and maybe they wouldn't be in this soft yellow island waiting for death. He wished they had gotten at least one kid so that there would be at least something of her on this earth. Someone who he could live for when she would be gone. But there was no point in wallowing about wasted opportunities and things not done. He didn't regret having lived this life like this with her. He just hoped she would get to continue living it with him until at least one of their jokes came true and she would inherit everything and go live as a deranged, but wealthy heiress.

They had had it all planned out from her many suitors and lovers to finally dying alone holding his picture.

There was no plans for what he should do.

Fate was cruel.

\----

He brushed her hair careful not to have her see as chunks of it stuck on the brush, no matter how gentle he was. Good thing she was more interested in her make-up and planning how the evening would go. While she had been asleep he had booked them a seat at a restaurant he knew she would like and had readied the wheelchair for her so she wouldn't overtly exert herself. He didn't mind carrying her, but she preferred the wheelchair as it gave her some sense of freedom even if he was pushing it for her. He also knew it was a steadier ride, but appreciated her not saying it straight.

He kept his eyes closed as she eased into a simple black cocktail dress. She prompted him to look and as he did she spun around laughing the laughter he so loved. The dress sparkled and made her look more voluptuous than she was even if he knew she was rapidly loosing weight due to not eating enough. He went by her and took a hold of her waist. She looked at him expectantly, but he could only say she looked gorgeous. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, but with each passing day it got harder. Maybe he didn't want to burden her with his feelings, the sense that she was abandoning him, that he needed her to live. He swallowed harshly trying to control himself, but no matter how hard he tried his eyes got red and shiny. Perona smiled and gently touched his cheek.

\- "It's okay to cry. I won't mind."

Tears fell down from his eyes and he felt ashamed to be so weak when she needed him strong.

\- "I love you." She murmured softly and pulled his head down against her shoulder, letting him hide his tears from her.

\----

She had a wool shawl over her shoulders and even he had dressed up in a vest and white shirt. They were strolling down hill. She kept on taunting him to let go and run along side. He chuckled but kept his hold. Letting go would be too dangerous for his liking. At the restaurant they had the wheelchair be kept safe for them since she insisted to walk on her own. The restaurant had a dark ambiance to it with low lighting, candles, brick walls and a band playing soft blues.

\- "This reminds me of home." Her eyes got wet from the nostalgia.  
Mihawk hummed low, agreeing with her. Perona ordered herself a fish dish and he had the same. He frowned when she requested a glass of white wine.

\- "Do you think that's wise?"  
\- "You're fussing. There is no harm. Besides you're supposed to have some with fish."

Through out dinner she seemed to be enjoying herself and showed no signs of being ill. It made him glad. He had been so scared of going out, it was a relief everything was going well. She had even eaten everything.  
After a lot of whining and begging Perona succeeded in persuading Mihawk to dance with her. They slowly swayed to the music, he did not want her to over exert herself. Over and over he kissed her softly and she kissed him back caressing him gently at where ever she pleased. Until it was time they leave.

Slowly he pushed her up the hill. She was looking at the stars sighing to herself. Tears started rolling down her cheeks and she reached behind to Mihawk so he could give her a tissue. She didn't want to talk on moments like this one so he guessed she must have been thinking of death. He knew she was terrified of it and he was too. He just hoped she could control herself enough so she could get better and they could leave this island.

After awhile she seemed to relax and fall asleep. Her hand flung down from her lap and he pulled aside to fix her posture before she got herself hurt. He looked at her peaceful expression and tried her forehead. He was glad to feel no fewer on her and softly kissed her lips.

\- "I love you."

He whispered and her lips curled a bit in her sleep.

\-----

He did his best not to wake her, but she still did. Drowsily she changed her clothes and he got her evening medication ready. She grimaced having to force down the pills, but she refused to take the ones to help her sleep. She clung to his neck and gave it small butterfly kisses.

\- "You need to wear me down." She moaned slightly and started to unbutton his vest.  
\- "We shouldn't." He felt his voice was hoarse. When was the last time they had had sex?  
\- "End a perfect night in a perfect way."  
\- "But you'd be in pain tomorrow." It had been a couple of months. No wonder it was hard to resist her.

She slid his vest down and tucked on his shirt trying to rip the buttons apart. But she did not possess the strength she once had and grunted annoyed opening the buttons normally. He didn't know what to do. Part of him wanted it, but most of him wanted her to be fine the next day.

\- "Maybe tomorrow?"  
\- "I'm probably sick tomorrow."  
\- "On the next good day then."  
\- "You can't count on the good days. There might be non left."

She looked down at his chest and shook holding in her tears.

\- "There will be."  
\- "But not like today. In the future you'll be calling the good days the days which are bad now."

He held her chin up and a couple of tears fell down her cheeks. There was a burning sensation in his throat. He knew what she was saying was the truth, but he didn't want to believe it. He couldn't give up just yet. He pressed his lips against hers and she continued her caresses. It felt so good to be touched and loved by her, but they really shouldn't.

\- "We don't have any condoms."  
\- "Then just pull out in time." She chuckled. "Although it would be good to have something positive to expect."

This remark set his heart a blaze in anger and wrath.

\- "How can you say that!? Something so selfish."  
\- "Aren't I allowed to! My body is withering away and there's nothing I can do."  
\- "But you would willingly take the chance? Pregnancy would kill you!"  
\- "I'm dying already asshole!"

He felt so angry with her. So angry he wanted her to be sick and sore tomorrow. Blinded by his rage he pushed her down and crashed their lips together. She pulled on his hair and scratched his back as she bit into his lip just to have him open his mouth. He made love to her with desperation, need and hunger that had steadily built in him, but all the time a voice at the back of his head kept warning him of how stupid he was being.

And when it ended her breathing was heavy and erratic. She was having trouble doing it and he was still deep within her enjoying the after glow.

Her pain was his fault.

So he tried moving away, but she grasped onto him desperately clawing his back already covered with sores.

\- "Don't!" She snarled pulling him closer.

He stared into her dark eyes and licked his swollen lip. She shakily moved up and kissed him gently. He answered as gently, carefully trying to get her back down so she wouldn't over do it. She wrapped her legs around him pulling him even closer and he could feel how they shook and could see the exhaustion in her eyes.

\- "So much for pulling out." He tried breaking the tension that lingered in the air.  
\- "Maybe a baby is the miracle cure that'll heal me." She laughed and finally started to relax.

She caressed his hair and even he chuckled lowly. He knew that her last period had been half a year ago and the doctors were certain that she might never be able to have a child, though they all agreed that caution had to be taken as stranger things had happened.

\- "I would have loved to have a child with you." He said bitterly and kissed her.

Her lower lip trembled and she looked at him hurt and sorrowful.

\- "I'm sorry I didn't give you one." She muttered and her breathing was still heavy and labored.  
\- "Don't be. It was a mutual decision, besides I love our life together."

And he truly did love it even if there were things that could have been different. And maybe they could get another chance. There was always hope for her recovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always felt that Perona and Mihawk aren't the type to get kids or get married. It's mostly because she is sort of scared of commitment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes in order to protect someone, we smother them and end up being pushed away.

He was pushing her in the wheelchair. She was having bad stomach cramps that day and when she had asked he had bend and took her outside. He had helped her put on clothes and when he had insisted on her wearing a hat to keep the cold away she had laughed.

\- "You're fussing, darling."

It wasn't really that cold outside, but he didn't want to take any chances. He had to protect her. They sat at a park enjoying the view and each others company. Or at least he was. Her eyes were glossed over as she stared into nothingness. Sometimes the pain would get so bad she would escape it inside her head. At those moments she wasn't really there and he could only wait for her to come back. The first time it had happened he had freaked out, shook her and called out her name. She had groaned in agony and seemed to have no recollection of not reacting to him at all. It had actually made her angry. When he had mentioned this to a doctor, she had calmly told him of disassociation. So Mihawk had learned to calm down and wait for her to come back. He didn't try to talk of the matter anymore to her since it only confused her.

Perona blinked slowly and her vision seemed to be clearing up. She looked at Mihawk who smiled at her from his seat next to her.

\- "Can you pick me on your lap?"

As she had requested it he was already pulling her in. She laughed happily against his chin and entwined her fingers with his. He looked at her hands. Lately her skin had started to go bad and dry. And he could near see the bones and tendons. She had lost even more weight and could barely walk around the flat. He reached into the bag he had started to carry around. Her emergency medication, painkillers, water, tissues etc. He had only his wallet in it. He picked up a moisturizer and started to apply it on her hands. She laughed a bit ashamed.

\- "My skin always gets dry in the cold weather."

He knew it was a lie as it wasn't cold there at all. But somehow it made him feel better. As if for a moment she wasn't sick and slowly slipping out of his grasp. He kissed her lips that were chapped and looked deep in her eyes trying to convey how much he loved her.

\- "Dracule Mihawk, staring at me so intensely, could you perhaps like me?"  
\- "Like you? Definitely not. I love you."

She let out a snotty bratty laughter and kissed him back.

\----

He woke up in the mid of the night. He gently caressed her cheek but she felt cold and still. Desperate he started to check her vitals calling out her name as he did. She did not react, but he found her pulse and a slow breath. He sighed relieved realizing that she had just gone out of her body. He caressed her cheek and tugged her body better under the sheets to ward her from cold and then tried sensing where her spirit had gone. She was on the roof.

He made his way there and found her singing and looking around at the city ligths, the moon and the stars.

\- "What are you doing here?"  
She flinched when she heard his voice.  
\- "I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep and felt so bad and thought just this once."

He burrowed his brows and walked next to her. Her astral projection was so different. The hair was full and shiny, her cheeks plumb and rosy. She looked the way she should be and how she wanted to be. Her real body with bad skin, cheekbones showing and hair now cut shoulder length for easier managing, felt like the real ghost and not her pure spirit. He felt the sting in his heart as he was reminded of when they had gone to a barber and how she had been serious and quiet the time it took to cut it. She had said she liked it better short, but it was clear from her projection that she would have wanted to keep it long.

\- "Stay here with me. Even if just for a moment."

He didn't reply, but didn't move either. Instead he tried his best not to look at her as this version was now just a fantasy, unattainable.

No.

He shouldn't give up hope.

\- "We should-"  
\- "I like how you can see the night sky and the city lights together. Usually the lights overpower the stars." Perona cut in.

He looked around and nodded.

\- "It's nice."  
\- "This island is nice. Home away from home."

She looked solemn to him as if she had given up all hope of ever leaving this place alive.

\- "Let's just go back to your body. Get some rest and you'll be better in no time."

She looked at him irritated and worn. He knew he kept on repeating himself, but somebody had to keep the hope up. He had to keep the hope up.

\- "I'm dying Mihawk. Please don't try to deny it."  
\- "You don't know that. The doctors don't know that."  
\- "But we do. You do."

She shook her head as tears started to roll.

\- "Remember when we first came here and you told me that the ill seek this place?"

His throat started to burn and he nodded.

\- "No one comes here to be cured. We come here so we get to spend the rest of our lives in relative peace and get the best treatment as possible. We're here to die."

He turned his head down unable to keep his tears in. He knew all that, but he had to keep on hoping that she would get better because there would be no point in this life without her. There would be no point in returning to Kuraigana just to bury her there. No-one else needed him, no-one else loved him. Only she was able to make this life worth living.

\- "You have to keep on going." His voice was broken.  
\- "Enjoy what's left of me with me."  
\- "You're not dead yet."  
\- "So live with me to the fullest. No more unnecessary medicine, forcing me to stay in bed. Just live! Make love to me. Hold my hand when I'm sick. Be next to me when I finally pass away."

He looked at her in shock. She knew how hard it was to deal with her death and yet she could suggest something like that. That she would actually die.

\- "I don't want to die, but I can feel it coming. I love you. I want you near me when it happens. No one makes me feel as safe as you do. I wouldn't be scared of going into the unknown."  
\- "Without me." He said gravelly.

She looked sad and then looked away from him and at the town.

\- "Or you could leave and you would be free to do what ever you want. No longer cleaning up my vomit, making food, giving me pills, having to be careful around me, fearing my death. I'm only going to get worse so I understand if you want to go."  
\- "I don't want freedom if it means loosing you."

They were silent. She had looked slightly happy of his declaration, but then turned distraught. She slightly shook her head and sighed. He wondered if a part of her actually wanted him to leave, but he couldn't do that. He cared too much.

\- "I wish I could be like when we first met. Not care for you at all. I would be able to just pack up and leave. Say it was fun, but it's time to move on."

She chuckled and he sighed. He hadn't meant to do a pun like that.

\- "But I can't. I can't hate you, but neither can I openly express I love you."  
\- "Don't worry, you've always been like that. But I know how you feel."

He raised his brow. She was always telling him to express his love for her more openly, saying she couldn't know how he felt if he didn't say it. Now she's saying she knows. She has a teasing smirk on her lips as she looks at him.

\- "You whisper it to me all the time when you think I'm asleep. I sometimes fake sleep just to hear you say it."

Mihawk turned red and started laughing and she laughed with him. He loved her so much. It would be a privilege to be with her till the bitter end.

\- "Come. Let's go back to bed. I'm sure I can give you the right treatment to help you sleep."

She laughed and flew back to her body. When he neared her he could hear her still laughing at how bold he had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point one might have noticed that even if this is being told from third person, I'm only telling what Mihawk thinks. Most of the time anyway.  
> Perona faked being asleep when they came back from the restaurant that one time, because she was feeling sad and when she hears him say it it cheers her up.


	5. Chapter 5

Slowly her sickness got worse, but it didn't bother either of them anymore. Or not in the same way as before. Now they were living life to the fullest, going outside everyday, having date nights, not caring about consequences. He didn't think he could love her any more than he did, but his love just grew. They joked about having a miracle baby, they planned her funeral and his future, they laid on the bed just looking at each other. Even this shriveled up form of her was beautiful and attractive. Her smile could never loose the shine it has and how just a look from her could make his heart skip a beat. Maybe he would die before her from a heart failure.

He no longer tried controlling her life as much as he had. He had finally come to terms with the fact that it was only a matter of time before she passes and smothering her with rules and care might make that time longer, but it wouldn't be worth it since he could now see how much it had made her mood go down. He let her go outside her body and they would do long runs together. He kept on staring at her most of the time, trying to create the best most vivid image of her in his mind.

He loved her so much and tried his best to openly express it to her. He must have done something right as she looked happier than she had in weeks. She had even agreed on taking more pictures. So many that they had filled several films. When they returned from developer, she shook her head at the offer of seeing the pictures.

\- "They're for you, not me. Honestly, I think I would just be upset to see myself in better condition than I am right now."

She floated next to him and looked solemn. He flicked through the pictures and could understand her. In them he had capture her deterioration and it made him feel sick. But still he wanted to keep on taking photos of her as long as possible. And straight away he took one and smiled. She looked so beautiful in this ethereal form, but also her true body was beautiful. Everything about her was so beautiful.

\- "There's the grocery store. Buy me capsules after."

He chuckled and when they were done shopping he bought her several capsules that had stickers and plastic jewelry in them. She quickly went to her body to somewhat stretch out and appear warmer to him as he would take his time to walk home. Back there he could see the bathroom door wide open with her wheelchair at the opening.

Every where stank of vomit.

He set the bags aside and went to look at her. She was on the floor leaning at the seat. Her eyes were closed as she tried to catch her breath. There was vomit on her chest and she slowly opened her eyes glossy with tears.

\- "I'm sorry. I got into my body and straight away- I didn't have any time." She whimpered and her voice was raspy and weak.  
\- "It's okay. Let me help you off of that shirt."

He took the dirty clothes gently off of her. He put a blanket over her shoulders to keep her warm and let the water running to fill a bath for her. He then went to clean up the sheets that had gotten most of her stomach's content. He opened the windows to let in fresh air and went back to Perona. He closed the tap and tested the water. She was still leaning against the seat clearly having gone somewhere inside her head again. He petted her head and kissed her cheek. He slowly stripped off of his clothing leaving only his boxers on. He waited by her side until she came back and looked at him.

\- "Just a little bit of food would be wonderful."

He nodded and rose to the kitchen. He poured some yogurt for her and made himself a sandwich. When he came back she looked at the sandwich salivating.

\- "You think your stomach can handle?"

She eagerly nodded and he let her have it. She took a couple of bites and then took her yogurt handing him the sandwich. She slowly ate, but it was hard as her hands shook. But she did her best. When they were done she crawled towards the bath and sunk her hands in sighing pleased. he quickly took of the rest of their clothing before laying her down into the hot bath before dipping there with her. He moved her to lean against his chest and they staid there just enjoying being close and engulfed in warmth. He had brought the capsule toys they had bought and she started opening them as he slowly started to apply shampoo so he could get the smell of vomit off of her hair.

\- "Look how cute." She tangled a cat key chain up in the air.  
\- "Hmm." He hummed in agreement gently rubbing her scalp.

Perona set aside the key chain and opened the next one to reveal colourful kitten stickers. His eyes were fixed on the key chain. A crazy idea went through his head and he knew she would disagree, but right now he wanted nothing more. Well he wanted her to heal the most, but this was a very close second.

\- "Will you marry me, Perona?"

She stilled nearly dropping the stickers. He knew she wasn't into committing like that and it had never bothered him as he knew they would be together anyway, married or not. But somehow binding their souls together felt extremely important to him right now.

\- "It wouldn't really change anything." She muttered still not facing him, leaving him to wonder what she was feeling at that moment. "It would be null soon anyway."  
\- "True, but it would mean a lot to me. What is there to loose?"

She kept silent and placed the stickers away.

\- "Make me into a proper man."  
\- "Horo horo, what?" She chuckled and looked at him. "Proper?"  
\- "Maybe I'm tired of being your boy toy."  
\- "I'll make you my manservant then."  
\- "I'm okay with anything as long as I get to marry you."

He smiled and she stared deep in his eyes.

\- "You're such a gold digger," she chuckled and closed her eyes, "Okay."

He smiled wide and grabbed hold of the key chain. He slipped the ring of it over the tip of her nameless and they both looked as it tangled loose on her finger with a colourful plastic cat grinning at them. It was ridiculous.

\- "I'll get you a proper ring tomorrow."  
\- "You do that." She chuckled.

\----

It must have been fate because the next day when he went to look for a ring for her he found the most perfect one and at a relatively good price. It was simple delicate silver piece with a dark deep blue, near black, pearl impeded in it. Perona loved it.

She looked at the ring on her finger as he was pushing her on their usual stroll outside. She suddenly slipped out of her body and grinned.

\- "It's on even like this." She showed the ring to him.  
\- "I'm glad." He smiled and she gave him a soft kiss though he could only feel a chill on his lips.  
\- "I love you."  
\- "I love you more."

They had an doctors appointment and he gave her a throughout examination. Everything was proceeding just as they had predicted. Her health deteriorated in a steady pace and all the medication she had could only give her more time, non had been able to stop the decease. Some were seemingly starting to loose their effect on her. As of now her life-time prediction was three months. Month ago it had been half a year.

\- "I couldn't help but notice the ring. Are you two getting married?"

The doctor smiled so warmly. He had been the one to mainly treat Perona. Part of their system was small treatment staffs per patient to create a safe and familiar treatment environment. It was something Mihawk liked about the place. To have the faces change every time they went for an appointment to another had been hellish.

\- "He proposed to me with a key chain, can you imagine." Perona giggled.  
Mihawk felt a slight heat rise on his cheeks as the doctor and Perona both laughed.

The doctor was more than helpful with the preparations. It was going to be small and at the hospitals chapel with the staff that knew them. Perona didn't want anything big though she would have liked for Moria to be there, but with the time frame they had there was no way he would have been there in time and she didn't want him to see her at the brink of death.  
Two of the nurses had gone with Perona to help her find a wedding dress and Mihawk used that time to send notifications of their marriage to friends and family. They weren't invitations but many people had tried coercing them to marry earlier so it made sense to tell them.

The day of the wedding they had him rushed out of the apartment so the nurses could help her dress up and look pretty for the wedding. He had hired Perona a professional hairdresser and a make-up artist, but that didn't prevent the two from putting in their opinions. He was happy of how the nurses were. Perona deserved such warm people around her. They had even dressed accordingly even if they would go to work straight after. They were really dedicated to their patients.

He waited for her impatiently and could hear the doctor chuckle and tell him to calm down. How could he, when he was just about to marry the love of his life? Their female doctor also laughed from her seat. She remarked that Mihawk was one devoted man and she would be lucky to find someone half as good as him. Her comment made his heart swell with pride though he was sure any man would devote their whole being to Perona if they had the chance. The nurses helping Perona scurried inside and smiled at him. Soon she would walk inside. He was getting giddy with excitement.

And there she was standing in a pure white simple dress with lace sleeves that covered her arms. It went just over her knees and she had peach flats. Clearly they had chose it for easy maneuverability. In her hand she had a small bouquet of pink roses with a long white ribbon. Her hair was braided against her head and covered with white pearls. The make up on her made her skin look perfect and healthy. She was at the most beautiful he had ever seen her be.

She leaned against a porter who was helping her stay upright to walk down the isle. Even if it hurt her, gave her nausea, she was still determined to walk by herself to him. She shook all over as she took careful steps, pain apparent in her features. It made him want to go there and just pick her up, but the pure look of determination in her eyes kept him from doing so.

One of the nurses was taking photos with his camera since he was unable and even if he could have, Mihawk realized his hands were shaking uncontrollably. He had started crying without even realizing it before the doctor next to him gave him a tissue to blow his nose.

She finally reached him and smiled triumphant.

\- "Here I am."  
\- "There you are." He sniveled.  
\- "Stupid, I'm the one who should be crying." She grinned and grabbed onto his arm shaking all over.  
\- "I just can't believe this is real. You're too beautiful."

That's when Perona too started crying.

Everyone except the priest sat down as a sign of solidarity to Perona. She wouldn't have been able to stand the whole sermon, as short as it was. She and Mihawk held hands and looked deeply into each others eyes. So deeply that when it was his turn to say yes, he was silent and just looked at her. He was woken from his trance when the doctor tapped lightly on his shoulder. No one had laughed, but Mihawk let out an embarrassed laughter as if they had.

\- "I do, of course I do."

After the ceremony Perona threw her bouquet behind her, but it didn't fly far or high, but the burly porter picked it up and acted as if he had caught it. Mihawk thinks Perona believed him, since she was squealing so delighted and tried to set him up with the female doctor. Or maybe she just liked the thought of a big man flustered and getting married. They had a small toast of non-alcoholic champagne, before they left. Mihawk had reserved them the honeymoon suite and it had took quite a planning to have everything they might need for two days. He was glad, that he had bothered with amassing wealth, because it made it so much easier to spoil her rotten now.

He carried her bridal style over the edge of the door and smiled.

\- "You're officially mine now," he chuckled and Perona let out an irritated groan.

They looked around the suite together while he carried her. There was rose petals on the bed, and they had a huge jacuzzi with candles ready to be used. It might be a pain to light so many candles. Perona kissed him and had a huge grin.

\- "I love it, thank you."

He put her down on the edge of the bed and started kissing her. He went on his knees between her legs and they wrapped their arms around each other as they kissed.

\- "You're so beautiful." He whispered to her and she smiled.  
\- "I feel beautiful. There's something special about your own wedding dress."

In the past they had had fake honeymoons where they played newly weds just so she could get pampered and wear a wedding gown and he would get to strip the dress off of her. She had looked otherworldly every time, but Mihawk had to agree that right now, this one was the best of them all.  
He tugged lightly on the zipper of her dress and she stilled before whispering:

\- "Be gentle with the dress. It's going to be my last one."

Mihawk raised his brow and realized that she wanted to be buried in it, so he nodded. He didn't like the idea, but if she so wanted, it was going to be just like that.

He stood up and prompted her to do the same. He carefully helped her out of the dress and went to put it on a hanger. He heard a soft thud behind him and saw her laying on her back legs tangling over the edge. He went to her and laid sideways and started to caress her belly. His eyes widened when he felt her skin burning up. How had he not noticed earlier? She had half lid eyes and he could see she was tired.

\- "I have to rest for a moment." She caressed his cheek. "Wake me in a couple of hours. I want to enjoy our wedding night."

He felt a knot in his throat and nodded. She had a fewer, they shouldn't. He pushed the thoughts back. It wasn't about him anymore. If she wanted to then they would. She knew her body better than he did and if she was ready to face consequences then he would help her through them.

\----

After a satisfying wedding night they were in the jacuzzi. The door was closed so the candles could create a beautiful atmosphere. She leaned against his side and held his hand. Her fewer had gone down and she seemed to be feeling fine even though yesterday had been rough for her.

\- "I'm happy we met." She whispered and he hummed before kissing the top of her head. "I don't regret anything. You don't regret anything too, right."  
\- "Nothing at all. We've been honest and every decision has been mutual."  
\- "Staying here wasn't."  
\- "Well sometimes, you're the smart one and I'm the stubborn one. But it's very rarely."

She laughed delighted. It was true that usually it had been the other way around.

\- "Sometimes being stubborn pays off."  
\- "When was the last time? Every time the stubborn one gets coerced to agree or compromise."  
\- "If I hadn't been stubborn we wouldn't be together."

Mihawk laughed. It was true, that if she hadn't been so stubborn all those years ago on seducing him they wouldn't be together. He had been so stuck up on the age difference to realize that on their case it did not matter. He took her by the waist and made her straddle him. She went deep red and he laughed even more at her sudden shyness.

\- "Thank you." He kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

There was a loud thud and he sprung up. The room was darker than usual as it was raining outside. Only source of light was coming from the bathroom and he could hear loud huffing and swearing from there. He rose and went to see Perona shaking as she was trying her best to lift herself on the toilet seat. He could see the wheel chair a little bit behind her. She must have forgotten to put the break on when changing seats.

\- "Let me help."

He leaned down ready to help her up, but she hit his arms weakly to get some space from him.

\- "I don't need your help!" She screeched. "I'm 42. I don't need help taking a leak."

Her arms were up protectively as she backed away and leaned against the wall. She was trembling all over and bitter tears started to roll down her cheeks.

\- "I'm 42. Just 42."

She wrapped her arms around herself and started to rock herself.

\- "I don't want to die."

Mihawk wrapped her into a tight hug. He could feel her tremble and shake. He didn't want her to die either, but there was nothing they could do.

\- "You're not dead yet." He whispered. How many times would he have to say it to her?  
\- "I will be soon." She lifted her arms and they were skinny and at points he could see the outlines of bones. "I'm already turning to dust."  
\- "And I'll be with you till the end. In sickness and in health."

They parted and he tried to look serious, but she started to laugh.

\- "I knew I shouldn't have married you. Now you can spout such nonsense."  
\- "I would do it even if we weren't married."  
\- "I know you would." She sighed. "Before the night on the roof... I was going to leave you. So you wouldn't have to go through this."

He gently caressed her hair and nodded.

\- "I understand."  
\- "No you don't." She shook her head and looked away ashamed. "I felt trapped by you and your obsession in keeping me healthy. I didn't want you to suffer, but I didn't want to stop living because I was dying."  
\- "I know I was smothering you. I can see that now."

Then he smiled.

\- "My sweet ghost girl on the floor? I must be seeing a bad dream."

She looked at him like he was mad and he quickly lifted her back to her wheelchair. He turned away to leave.

\- "A dream, just that." He glanced at her quickly and she looked grateful.

He walked out the bathroom and could hear the grating of the wheelchair and a clank as the breaks were put on. He laid back on the bed and waited for her to return. After a long while she did and crawled next to him snaking her arms around his neck.

\- "You know I had the weirdest dream..." He started faking wonder and she burst into laughter.

\----

\- "I think this is the last time."

Perona smiled and looked over the scenery. They had gone up the hill with her body in the wheelchair though she was spending most of the time out of it now. She had wanted to look at the scenery with her own eyes.

\- "What do you mean?"  
\- "When I go back in now, I'm trapped for good. It's been harder each day and today I felt like I was going to break something when I slipped off."  
\- "You can return later if you want. I'll take care of your body."  
\- "Thank you, but I'm okay with it." She closed her eyes. "I feel content."

She moved back into her body and the perfect Perona was now hidden from view, but he knew that it was still her under the weak and shriveled body. She opened her eyes and looked around smiling.

\- "This is good. It's perfect."

He leaned down and kissed her. The fear of what was to come kept growing in his heart, but seeing her smile like this made him happy. At least right now, everything was good and she was perfect.

\----

Peronas condition crashed one night and she was admitted to the hospital. She had an iv to give her fluids, shots of vitamins and other medication and she had lines to her nose to help her breath. He didn't leave her side. He would read the paper to her, he brushed her hair and he held her hand during the night. She was in the hospital nearly a month before they let her leave again. Her weight had gone up considerably and she seemed to be feeling a lot better. But she was not nearly as good as she had been before her crash. Even the doctor in charge of her treatment wasn't positive she would live longer than a couple of weeks. Days was more likely. Leaving was Peronas decision. She didn't want to spend her last days in the hospital.

Everything was getting harder and Mihawk cried everyday, but there was no point in hiding it, because he could see in her eyes, that she knew how much he was hurting because she was hurting too.

\- "It's okay, really." She whispered laying at the bottom of their bed her frail body shaking with each raspy breath she took, lines of oxygen to her nose. She couldn't really move a lot. Just moving her arms was a strenuous task. "Death that is."  
\- "How can it be? It's not fair." He was sitting next to her on a chair. He felt like the movements of the bed could hurt her even if it wasn't like that. Nothing could hurt her more than her own body.  
\- "I know it's not, but -don't hate me for saying this- it will be a relief for us both. We won't have to suffer like this anymore."  
\- "Being with you isn't suffering no matter how much it hurts." He caressed her hair and held her hand. She squeezed it a little.  
\- "It hurts to be, Mihawk. I just want it to stop."

He kissed the top of her head as they both silently wept unable to speak anymore.

\----

Mihawk brought her some food to the bed and she did eat a little, but she wasn't really eating anything these days. She told him she wasn't hungry which was probably true, but he tried to have her eat at least a little bit. He only did her favorites anymore. No more dull porridge or carefully counted ingredients. He was the one who actually ate the most of the food so he had gotten a bit soft around the edges but she didn't mind.

\- "You're my soft teddy." She murmured and cuddled next to him. "I want to make love to you, but I'm feeling so tired."  
\- "Don't worry, ghost girl." He whispered and went down to kiss her. "I will do the work for you."

He didn't mind at all being the only one actively giving since she was too weak. He liked being gentle and loved seeing her enjoy his every movement. Every single time felt like the last and he felt bitter sweet. When they came they both softly murmured each other names and laughed. He kissed her and she held him close to her chest.

Once she had recovered he helped her take a shower. He helped her choose the cutest pyjamas and did her thin hair into two cute ponytails with ribbons. She kissed him and teased him, but she seemed weary and tired. More so than usual. He was scared to ask if something was wrong and instead opted to tell her he loved her.

He changed the sheets and helped her there. She looked comfortable and thanked him for everything. Every evening before bed they said good bye and thanked each other for the life they had together. They told how much they loved each other and each night the descriptions got wilder but he let her always win.

\- "I love you more than the duels with Shanks when we were young."  
\- "Really dueIs?" She laughed and coughed. "Well I love you more than waking from a luxury bed to be pampered by all the cute servants."  
\- "I got nothing to top that." He muttered with a smirk and she laughed out loud.

\----

Perona blinked slowly, trying to fight sleep. He whispered it was alright and they kissed each other before she closed her eyes. Mihawk was scared of going to sleep and this night was no different. He stared at her peaceful expression and held her hand in his and the other on her waist. She breathed softly and he nearly fell asleep too when suddenly he realized he could no longer feel her side moving with her breathing. He took a deep breath and checked her vitals.

Nothing.

He checked again.

Still nothing.

Tears were blinding his vision as he checked one last time just to confirm that she had passed on. He pulled her still warm body into a tight embrace and wept. He kissed her all over and whispered "Good bye" and "I love you" before he walked into the kitchen.

There he broke down completely.

He screamed and shouted. He trashed around throwing plates and anything that he could break he broke. Once he was calm enough he went back to Perona. He put her now cold body, into a dignified position, her hands over her stomach, a blanket covering her lower body. He gently removed the oxygen lines and stared at her. She looked so peaceful as if she was just sleeping. He kissed her lips and then went to the drawer. He pulled out a note book.

He was so thankful to her for having done a guide on what he was to do once she was dead, because right now everything felt like it was falling apart.

\-----

The staff of the hospital that knew her were there with him as she was cremated. She had not wanted to come back as a zombie and it was easier to move her back to Kuraigana like this. It was funny how an urn of ashes could still be considered a person.

He went through the apartment, just to make sure to take all of their personal belongings with them. This place had been their home for half a year, and he felt somewhat bittersweet to leave.

"Home away from home."

She had been right about that.

\----

He cried a lot during the sail for home. He had nightmares of her passing even if he felt that it had been just right and perfect. There had been no pain or discomfort. Just love and happiness. And he was in tears again.

At Kuraigana he was greeted by the humandrills that had become almost like pets to them. In a way he had had a child with Perona. In fact many fluffy and stupid kids. He loved them. They seemed to be distraught to see him come back alone and they did try finding her for a while, but calmed down when they realized she hadn't come back as well. Maybe they're waiting for her to come back later. Stupid animals.

He had sent invitations to their friends. The funeral was small and delicate and she was buried near the castle in the old garden. In the memorial they had all drank themselves into a stupor, but it was alright. He had actually had fun in the party and it was good to be able to tell someone of her last year. They had kept silent of her illness so it had been a surprise to many though they had told the most trusted of friends who might have been able to help. Some staid in the castle a bit longer just to make sure he was going to be okay, before going back to their lives leaving him alone with his fuzzy little children.

So life went on as it had only thing different was that she was not there anymore. He spend more time traveling again, but did his best to keep the humandrills familiar with himself. He didn't really know why. Sentimentality, he supposed.

On his travels he was able to find more information on her decease but all led to the same conclusion:

Incurable, terminal.

It brought him somewhat peace knowing there was nothing that could have been done. He remembered how she had been the last few weeks. Full of joy, happiness, warmth and love. He had done all he could and he was at peace with himself though it had taken him a long while to reach that point as months after her death had been horrible.

One time when he was back home and was going to check on her grave, he found a humandrill there. The thing was starting his patch of vegetables there and Mihawk felt like screaming at the poor thing but then he had a better idea. He started to fix the garden that was wild and over grown. Perona had tried doing it herself but she had no patience and he had not been interested in helping her garden something useless. Mihawk chose flowers that were nice to look at and served some purpose. His garden started to thrive and the humandrills followed his lead as usual. Soon there were three different types of baboons that lived in the island: Warriordrills kept them safe, farmerdrills farmed the food and gardendrills cultivated herbs and other things Mihawk had taught them to use appropriately.

Peace had truly returned to the war torn Kuraigana and Mihawk felt content protecting the island and it's occupants. He did feel lonely with the lingering memories of Peronas presence in the castle, but he knew that someday he too would die and she would be waiting for him to leap into the unknown.

Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I cried a lot while writing this.


End file.
